bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Akane Arma
Zanpaukto Shoku '(食, ''Eclipse) is the name of Haruki's Zanpakuto and is his pride and joy, it takes the shape of a pure white sealed sword. [[Shikai|'''Shikai]]: When he says "Hunt" his Zanpakuto changes from one sword into two along with a long chain on the end of both hilts causing them to seem stuck together. Shikai Special Abilities:Shiroi Puraido(白いプライド''White Pride''): Is one of the few abilities that are the same as Ray Martinez, by focusing energy into his sword he is able to produce a blast of hyper power. Mikaduki Katachi Nami '(三日月形波''Crescent Wave): By spinning both of the swords he is able to create crescent waves that combine to form one big one that can be controlled into a powerful attack into someone. 'Gatsu Henka '(月変化''Lunar Metamorphosis''): Is one of four body change '' abilities found in four unique Zanpakuto's, his body transforms into a unique gray skin color. When changed he is able to channel the powers of the sun and moon which takes form of light energy and darkness energy. '''Kuroi Ryuushi '(黒い粒子'' Black Particle''): By focusing the energy into a black aura, he is able to control shadow's of everything and everyone and can used them to make or create powerful attacks that strike as hard as gravity which can cause broken bones. 'Sengetsu Nichibotsu '(先月日没''Ultimo Sunset''): When focusing heat and friction into his blades by swinging them around, he is able to produce a flame as powerful and bright as a sunset. 'Atarashi Gatsu Hakai '(新し月破壊''New Moon Demolition''): By phasing his entire body he is able to call apon a shining light of Spirit energy and is able to concentrate it into his blade. Then he is able to produce a powerful slash down of light energy that can create a powerful slash wave. 'Mangetsu Shinsei Na Basho '(満月神聖な場所''Full Moon Sanctum''): Is the most powerful attack of the Shoku Zanpakuto, by redirecting light into his blade and absorbing shadows through his feet. He is able to combine both energy's causing a twilight aura to surround him as he then slashs down discharging all of the stored energy at the tip of his blade. This Technique is similar to the '''Getsuga Tenshou but the energy is twilight colored and more powerful than it. In adition to these abilities, Shoku also gains other abilities depending on the time of day. 'Day Abilities' At day, Shoku's ability is the projection and manipulation of light and heat - these abilities represent the Sun, and a warm afternoon. Shakuteru (灼輝, Burning Radiance): By flicking the blade in his hand. Haruki's able to release an instaneous burst of light that can temporarily blind opponents, as well as scorching them badly. This ability is most commonly known for its speed. As Haruki's capable of releasing it near instanenously, without having to recite the name. Nichibu Sakusei (日撫昨勢, Sun Stroke, Last Momentum): Haruki slashes his Zanpakutò horizontally in the air in front of him. And about a few seconds afterwards a great wall of flame is summoned rushing towards the desired spot from the side. Crushing and incinerating anything caught in its wake - the flames travel at quick speed, and are thus hard to avoid. Akanami (赤波, Red Wave): An ability which releases a wave of compressed light and heat in front of Haruki, the combination of two elements give it alot of power, and it is capable of felling most opponents with a single shot, but to make up for its immense power it can only be fired twice per day. Mokage (も影, Lost Shadow): By pointing Shoku at the opponent - Haruki is able to "Kidnap" their Shadow, while this appears to be quite an useless technique it is surprisingly useful; when the shadow is kidnapped the subject loses quite a bit of his power, and he or she might find themselves becoming exhausted at quicker rates than what is usual, moreover their attacks become slower and more sluggish: Thus making it easier for Haruki to fight them, and given his impressive abilities its sure to give him an edge. This ability has its drawbacks though, in that the opponents shadow is regained if they stay in a dark area for more than a minute, and it requires quite some time in order to be done successfully. Jiyoru (似夜, Imitate Night): This is a powerful ability that allows Haruki to enshroud an area with artificial darkness - enabling him to use his Nightly abilities while its day, and all he needs to do is to step out of the darkness in order to employ his other abilities - this technique requires alot of Reiryoku to use though, and repeated usage will quickly exhaust him. It also strengthens the use of his Cold and Shadow-based abilities substantially. 'Night Abilities' At night, Shoku's ability is the manipulation and creation of Shadows and something reffered to as Black Ice. This serie of abilities represent the Moon, and a cold evening. Kuromizu Hyōga '(くろ水氷河,''Black-Ice Glacier): This technique is initiated by a thrust towards an enemies position, followed by the name of the Technique; which manifests as a powerful wave of blackened ice, anyone whom comes in direct contact with it are quickly frozen in place: Indirect contact however serves to fill the opponents mind with despair: It demands very little energy to use, but it is slow and it has a very limited range of 80 yards, which is roughly in laymans terms; 72 meters, making it easy to outrun for those whom possess '' ''atleast some knowledge of Shunpo or Sonido. '''Kuromizunami (くろ水波, Black-Ice Wave): This ability is practically a re-elementalized version of Akanami, it is a very powerful ability that is capable of felling most opponents with a single shot, however, it is only limited to two shots per day: As an additional bonus, it sows seeds of despair in those whom see this ability being executed. The number of charges are shared with its counterpart; Akanami. Kuromizujun (くろ水ジュン,'' Black-Ice Shield''): By whirling the twin-blades of Shoku around infront of him like a mill-wheel - Haruki is capable of instantenously summoning a large wall of blackened Ice which is sturdy enough to take highly powerful attacks of both Spiritual and Physical Origin. Kuromizuhashira (くろ水はしら, Black-Ice Column): An ability which is activated by Haruki slamming Shoku into the ground, at which point a thin sheet of black ice is procured at the targetted spot - these spots work as traps as when an opponent lands on it it will instantly crystalize itself and entrap the opponent, enabling Haruki to finish him or her off at his leisure - the limit seems to be a maximum of four active "Traps" at any one time. Seirei (生霊, Doppelganger): Haruki can use this technique quite easily, as it involves no movement or command phrase at all, merely the presence of will. It allows Haruki to manifest a Doppelganger of himself that orignates from his own shadow, the Doppelganger appears perfectly identical and can use all the abilities that Haruki himself can. It is also capable of fluent speech, something which is highly unusual for most clones. The Doppelganger is a very versatile ability and can fill the role of a decoy, a marionette, courier or a fighting partner for Haruki. Shōnichi '(ショウニチ, ''Imitate Day): An ability which works quite similarily to Jiyoru, in that it allows Haruki to enshroud an area with artificial daylight - enabling him to use his Daylight abilities while its night, and all he needs to do is to step out of the light in order to employ his other abilities - this technique requires alot of Reiryoku to use though, and repeated usage will quickly exhaust him. It also strengthens the use of his Fire and Light-based Techniques substantially. '''Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. '' Seeing as Grizz gave me possession of his characters I'll be using this one. I didn't want to rid his Zanpaktou entirely and wanted to pull some ideas from it so I placed it here :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior''']] (the Third) 02:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC)